There are three major categories of methods for comparing 3D models: (1) profile based methods, which may compare 3D models using distribution of vertices and meshes; (2) topology based methods, which may compare 3D models using topology characteristics; and (3) visual feature based methods, which may compare 3D models using visual features. However, these conventional methods all consume excessive calculation resources to compare 3D models due to 3D model surface complexity.